


The Fire Prince's Angels

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Avatar the Last AirbenderFollowing their rampage of fun at the house party Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai decided to cap off the night back at the summer home with a bottle of wine. From goading Zuko into drinking so he can compete with Azula to having a drunken Fire Prince open up about his honest feelings of the girls. One uninhibited thing leads to another and Zuko winds up having sex with all three of them one by one with Ty Lee being favored.





	1. A Night on the Beach

 

**The Fire Prince’s Angels**

**Patreon T5 CM for Aggron Black**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- A Night on the Beach**

 

After having a delightful fire fueled rampage at Chan’s house the group of four; Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, all journeyed down back down the rock path toward the summer home with smiles on their faces. Mai’s was more subdued, as always, while Ty Lee’s was exuberant and toothy. Azula was coy and confident as always yet she kept sneaking sideway glances at her brother Zuko as he walked toward the home with a small grin on his face. 

Those amber orbs of hers kept traveling all over his well-toned body and had been since he wrecked that house with them. Something about seeing him in action, and succeeding, did something to her that she could only describe as ‘intoxicating’.

“Well, that was a fun night of destruction and havoc, wouldn’t you say, Zuzu? Such simpler pleasures like that helps ease me more than a night in the massage parlor.” Azula pointed out earning a slight nod from Zuko and rapid ones from her two friends.

“That’s not all, I also nabbed this from his house while we were going crazy.” Mai said before bringing out a large wine bottle from behind her back. 

Ty lee and Azula’s faces lit up with excitement whereas Zuko wondered how well he can hold his alcohol. 

“Oh ho yeah! We can have lots of fun with that,great job stealing it, Mai!” Ty lee chirped excitedly while looking at the label. It was of a very coveted royal brand within the Fire Nation and very rare to come by.

As Zuko arrived on the front step of the summer home he opened the door letting them all in and noticing the twins weren’t around. 

‘Hmm, that wine will be a great way to embarrass Zuzu after we get things started. I wonder what kind of drunk he’ll turn out to be. Hopefully not the emotional one.’ Azula thought as they all arrived in the stylish and comfortable living room and sat down around a table with Mai placing the bottle down in the center with a rare smug smile on her face.

“So...what do you all want to do to have fun after we drink this?” Mai questioned and Azula was the first to speak up.

“I challenge you all….to a round of drinks. If only just to embarrass  Zuzu.” Azula challenged giving out a flirtatious wink making Zuko narrow his good eye in annoyance.

“Aren’t we a little young for booze drinking though, Azula?” Ty Lee asked.

“We’re young enough to go to war aren’t we?” Azula countered shooting her argument down.

“You sure you’re not a violent drunk? We’d hate to be on the receiving end of your lightning blasts.” Mai asked dryly with a deadpan look in her eyes.

“Ty Lee can always chi block me if I get out of hand while intoxicated. She has my permission.” Azula said deflating her argument as well.

“I’d rather not be on the other end of your ridicule, again, Azula. We just had a fun night after all.” Zuko said with arms crossed until Azula leaned over close to him from across the table with cleavage showing through her red top. Zuko didn’t understand why the sight intrigued him so much but he found himself looking and feeling disgusted with himself for eyeballing his sister.

“But don't you want to see if I hold up my liquor well, Zuzu? It can be the one thing you might best at and you’ll have the memory of seeing me in a drunken state. Might be worth the risk, oh dear Fire Prince.” Azula teased making Zuko reconsider after hearing about her possible vulnerability.

‘I know she’s playing me to go along with her game, but...why the heck not? It might be a good chance to get a one up on her for a change.’ Zuko weighed then smirked coyly at her before nodding.

“Great! So it's settled.” Azula chimed happily then turned to the other two. “How about you two? Are you in?”

“If Zuko’s in then I’m in!” Ty Lee beamed brightly as Mai simply nodded in agreement.

‘Is it just me or is Azula too nice tonight? I don't want to question good fortune that she’s not feeling murderous, but still, seeing her actually be sociable and fun is kinda freaking me out.’ Mai thought to herself as Azula brought out a stack of glasses for them to use. 

Handing them one each she beckoned Zuko to pop open the bottle for them and did so making sure not to waste any of it when the cork came off. Azula and Zuko together poured a balanced amount of the rare wine into each of their glasses. Once everyone was served they clanged them together in a toast and gulped their shares down all at once.

Letting out wet sighs of taste they poured another round of the wine and went at it again, two more glasses later and Zuko was feeling a little bit ‘open’ with his emotions and no longer guarding himself. The girls were, for the most part, still coherent despite being buzzed and wobbling where they sat all wearing goofy smiles plastered on their faces. 

Speaking with a slurring voice Zuko started up and caught their attention.

“You know...hic...If I’m being totally honest with you girls, I have to say this…” Zuko began woozily with a slur in his voice. His stance was wobbling a bit till he shook his head trying to regain some balance. “...despite whatever differences we may have had I always thought you three were the prettiest girls in all of the Fire Nation.”

Azula’s eyes went a little wide in surprise and Ty lee blushed cutely while Mai simply nodded waiting for him to continue.

“Part of me thought about spending more time with you when we were kids, but now you’re all so beautiful and deadly. Its kinda what I like in a *hic* girl ya know. I mean it, I really do like all three of you, even you Azusa.” Zuko slurred making Azula chuckle heartily  in her throat while blushing.

“Ty lee is just so carefree and fun, not only that but she has the best personality and a nice limber body. I wouldn’t mind if she showed me how flexible she really is.” Zuko admitted earning a mild glare from Mai and a blushing Ty Lee nodding for him to continue with eyes watery in delight. 

“Azula, you were always kind of a bitch to me, and you always kinda did scare me when we were kids. I mean, I never knew any other ten year old as bloodthirsty as you were.” Zuko added making Azula give him a dirty look until he continued. “But...even though you were like that I still love you, not just as a sister, but also as a crazy hot princess warrior that has all the looks. Plus, the fact that you can kick ass with blue fire kinda turns me on if I’m being honest. ” Zuko revealed making Azula surprisingly blush at his comment.

‘Did he really just hit on his sister?’ Mai questioned feeling her stature waver some more.

“And Mai is the like the sunshine, always dark when it's down but bright like the fire when its up. You just have to wait for it is all.” Zuko concluded making a buzzed Mai blush slightly and sigh at his behavior.

‘Is he even talking sense any more? I mean me of all people as the sunshine? You couldn’t be more wrong than that, but still it was sweet of him to say it.’ Mai thought before suddenly feeling Zuko lean in close to her and cup her chin into his hand.

She was startled at first and felt her eyes go wide with a blush as he looked deeply into her face with an entrancing stare. Mai could feel her heart beating rapidly within her chest, she never knew Zuko to be a passionate person and this alcohol driven change was the sole reason he was at this moment.

“Z-Zuko? What are yo-mmh!” Mai was silenced when he leaned into her lips pressing them with his in a soft powerful liplock that had her freeze up and relax in his arms. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up his face feeling his hair through her fingers while Zuko stealthily pulled off pieces of her clothing to the surprised eyes of Ty Lee and Azula.

‘Wow! Look at him go, ooh I hope I’m next. Ooh.’ Ty lee thought to herself biting down on her lip with anticipation as she saw his hand slide up Mai’s top feeling up her breasts. 

The knife thrower softly yelped in her throat in surprise once she felt Zuko’s bare hands rubbing up along her breasts. Being budding and modest B-cups Mai was certain he never considered doing this before, suddenly she was feeling very aroused by his touches the more she felt of his strong firm grip. Azula watched in perverse excitement while maintaining a stoic face, Ty Lee held her hands up over her mouth and couldn’t stop staring as Zuko deepened the kiss while undressing Mai. Most of her top portions of clothing came off; sash, and then top revealing her to be bare chested already.

“Hhhmm!” Mai moaned blissfully with a blushing face and closed her eyes tightly as she felt Zuko’s tongue swirl into her mouth tasting every corner of it making her shudder in sensitive bliss. ‘When did he learn to do that with his tongue?’ 

Eventually he broke off from her face giving her a moment to catch her breath, Zuko looked at her dazed face pulled back a bit to see her tits in full uncovered view. Feeling his erection stir with arousal inside his pants he swiftly dove his hands into her sides to pull down the rest and Mai simply let him while he busied himself with kissing along her elegant neck. 

“Mmmnh!” Mai groaned pleasurably with face scrunching up in sensitive bliss. Zuko’s lips strongly sucked and nibbled along her neck as the rest of her clothing started coming off leaving her lithe athletic body naked along the pillow-laden floor.

‘This is certainly getting exciting.’ Azula thought to herself  as she rose up to see her brother shed his clothing revealing his nicely toned body in all its masculine glory. Her breath caught in her voice when she and the others watched him pull down in his undergarments. Out sprung a nicely thick appendage ranging at about ten inches in length with several inches of girth making it easily the biggest thing she’d ever seen. 

‘Sure it might be the first penis I have technically seen, but still….exquisite.’ She thought biting her lower lip and clenching her thighs inwardly feeling more excited by the minute. 

Ty Lee was positively salivating now and quickly wiped her lips as her heart struck eyes marveled at Zuko’s naked form hovering over Mai’s naked one. Mai felt her cheeks blush brightly and her heart thump loudly in excitement within her chest. She grabbed the back of her legs and spread them far apart giving Zuko a clear view of her neatly trimmed pair of nether lips quivering in sexual excitement. Mai’s snatch reflected in his eyes  making him hunger for her and slowly he descended upon her with dick in hand preparing to penetrate.

‘Maybe If I play my cards right Zuko will focus more on me after we’ve all had a turn. I am flexible after all.’ Ty Lee thought conniving on ways to have him all to herself.

“Look at how cute they are, Ty Lee. You’re just salivating nonstop at seeing Zuzu’s body, are you? Like what you see?” Azula commented coyly making  Ty Lee blush and yelp in surprise once she was found out. “Don't’ be embarrassed,let’s just watch together and see how much a ‘dragon’ he really is.”

Ty Lee could only nod in continue staring as Zuko lined himself up to enter Mai in missionary position. He kept his upper body upright and held her right leg up by his shoulder while the other hand held his dick firmly as the head of it nudged open her quirm. Mai scrunched her eyes close and started letting out hot breaths of excitement as she felt her tight pink vaginal lips spread open to accommodate Zuko’s length. He grunted softly when feeling her soft giht folds cling tightly around his head, then pushed his hips inside making her curl her toes in sensation as the thick rigid sausage pushed into her opening. 

With a soft and wet squelching noise Zuko buried half of his length into Mai’s pussy making her clutch the pillows tightly as her walls started stretching out to cling wetly around him. Her face scrunched up in bliss and intensity, her chest started heaving rapidly due to the size of his length filling her up. Ty Lee and Azula watched in fascination with the former letting down her top freeing her D cup sized tits to tweak her own nipples while watching the show. 

“Hhaa ahhh!” Mai moaned out arching her back once she felt Zuko’s length hit what felt like her maiden barrier. He blinked twice in surprise and assumed she had lost it during training, Azula shared his expression too yet couldn’t  help but lick her lips in sadistic amusement that her brother was going to deflower her.

“Do it. I’ve been saving it only for you.” Mai breathed with eyes glistening in romance as her chest continued heave.

Zuko nodded and with a grunt he pushed his hips hard into Mai’s waist causing his cock to breach that barrier entirely. She let out a pained yelpd as a small trickle of virgin blood seeped from her pussy confirming that her cherry was popped. Zuko buried himself in hilt-deep and hovered his upper body over her chest with right arm wrapping around her waist. He gave Mai a  moment to recover and soon started stroking in and out of her cunt slowly fucking her. His hips rolled gingerly back and forth with cock squelching and plunging in and out of her wet lips, this caused Mai to start lowly breathing out in soft moans while her right leg dangled in the air.

Azula watched in fascination and felt her nether regions light up with excitement causing her body to grow sensitive to pleasure. Her hands reached down between her legs underneath her pareo to start stroking her mound through her undergarments as the copulation went on. Ty Lee was simply full-on fondling her own breasts and biting down on her bottom lip feeling greatly aroused.

Zuko let out a hot grunt and started accelerating the pace of his hip movements causing Mai to stir with great arousal and wrap her arms tightly around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Her breasts swished and stroked across his toned chest as her body continued rocking back and forth to his thrusts. Zuko’s thickened member slid deeper and deeper into her as he penetrated her body, Mai could even feel him knocking on the entrance of her womb as he did so. His shaft glistened with her secretions as it continued sliding in and out of her with intensified pace. Soon Zuko was humping her body with hips slamming strongly into her waist, his balls slapped her butt cheeks with increasing rate. Soon the air of the room was filled with the sounds of their rutting, flesh slapping noises resounded alongside Mai’s loud heavy moans. 

His handsome toned body moved in harmony with her slightly pale one and the two rocked constantly back and forth in missionary arrangement for minutes onward as Mai wrapped her legs around him desperately ready to cum.

“Aaahnn! Anh! Ah! Ah ah ah ah aaaghhh! Zukooo!” Mai howled into the air suddenly feeling her body spasm with back arched and head tossed back wailing loudly. Her body shook and her cunt squeezed down on her boyfriend’s length in sporadic intense convulsions of gushing orgasm! Mai came and took Zuko with her.

The Fire Prince grunted deeply with teeth clenched and hips rutting roughly into her bottom rapidly several more times before halting letting his dick push in all the way into her body. Half of it stuck out inside her womb and Zuko felt himself erupt in orgasm as well. 

“Hhaaahhh!” He grunted out feeling his member throb and pulsate heavily before pumping thick ropes of sperm straight into her body! Mai shivered in orgasmic delight and found herself smiling happily as she felt Zuko cum hard inside of her pussy. Her womb splashed with the milky essence and the proud Red Dragon simply unloaded more and more into it for several seconds more before finishing and pulling out.

With a wet pop Zuko withdrew from Mai’s freshly fucked cunt leaving a gooey trail of sperm oozing out and her panting heavily with a smile on her face right before she passed out.

“Well, she’s out for the count.” Ty Lee giggled then looked to see Zuko standing right up with erection still maintaining mass. His brilliant amber eyes now locked onto Azula as a hungry look formed on his face.

“I’m...huff...not done yet. Not by a long shot.” He breathed out as he turned his head to Azula and started walking over to her. His dick bounced with every step as she suddenly snapped out of her trance and smirked.

“Really, Zuko? Having the hots for your own baby sister? How vile and shameful you are, but I suppose I can’t blame you. I am a beautiful Fire Princess as you said, right?” She joked with a cocky chuckle as she crawled backward from Zuko’s predatory stalking over to her. 

Suddenly she felt Ty Lee behind and noticed her fingers were readied in jabbing poses as a smirk crossed her face.

‘What is she-aaghhh!’ 

Azula suddenly felt her friend chi-strike multiple spots all over her body suddenly causing her to feel insanely horny and sensitive. She could  barely contain herself and found her arms wrapped around her frame desperate to tug off the clothes that covered her. Ty Lee helped her out and started swiftly undressing the Fire Princess before Zuko’s hungry eyes. He watched with growing frenzy as the naked yet mature form of his young sister became exposed before him.

Azula had a stunning body that was athletic and beautiful in total balance. From having nicely wide hips to a lithe waist accentuating her figure, to having a nice film pair of C cup sized breasts that jiggle free when the last piece of cloth was stripped from her body. Ty Lee even helped undo her hair letting it all fall free and natural further stunning Zuko with her beauty.

“What….did you do to me? Why do I feel like my nerves are on fire?” Azula asked breathing raggedly as everything around her made her body feel sensitive in a pleasurable way.

“I just hit the chi points for all your pleasure zones, no need to thank me, Azula. Now…” Ty Lee then placed her hands against her leader’s naked back and pushed her onto Zuko. “...go make sweet love to Zuko!”

Zuko caught Azula in his arms and held her firmly against his chest, he looked directly into her amber eyes with a gaze of dominance and authority that she just found enticing. 

‘I have to admit, Zuzu is a lot more handsome up close and intimidating when he’s not being melodramatic and foolish. But still….those eyes, they reek of hunger and surge with power.’ Azula thought feeling herself become greatly aroused while within his grasp. 

Pulling her closer Zuko then leaned down and dove in for a deep kiss! Her eyes went wide with cheeks blushing fiercely as her brother sucked her pouting red lips into his mouth hungrily in sinful oral passion. Azula mewled softly within her throat and found herself relaxing the longer it went on, her eyes drooped close as she submitted to the taboo bliss of the embrace while Zuko pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting her. 

“Hmmm!” Azula moaned loudly within Zuko’s throat as his tongue rolled around inside her mouth twisting against hers. Brother and sister making love right before Ty Lee’s eyes. She quickly got naked and removed all her clothing with impatience, as soon as Azula was finished she would be the next to jump onto Zuko’s handsome body.

The siblings continued making out standing up with Zuko dominating Azula, in his arms she suddenly felt weak and submissive, but that was largely due to Ty Lee chi blocking her nerves to make her feel more pleasure. Humming wetly as their lips meshed hungrily into each other Zuko made out with Azula for several more minutes until he held her arms and laid her down along the table. 

After laying herself along the surface Azula broke off from Zuko’s hot lips and breathed heavily in budding arousal as her breasts heaved. She had a rare look of submissiveness on her face as she saw her brother stand up on his knees with his mighty dick in hand ready to plow into her folds now. Azula was greatly aroused and excited from this taboo union, granted part of the reason it was happening was  because he was drunk and she was buzzed, but still part of her always wanted this. 

For Zuko to assert dominance and make her a woman.

Gripping both her legs by the thighs and lifting them up into the air Zuko moved his hips against her waist with member pushing into her tight dripping folds stretching her out. Azula tossed her head back and let out a brief gasp of sensation as she felt his appendage burrow snugly into her wetness filling her up and making her feel multitudes of sensitive pleasure. Her chest started heaving faster with breasts rising and falling hypnotizing Zuko’s eyes. His lips hungered with the desire to taste them and suck on his sister’s tits, but right now he was more focused on his hips meeting hers in taboo incestuous union. 

Clenching his teeth and feeling her folds squeeze tightly around his length Zuko felt Azula’s pink lips spread wide and suck his girth in deep. Azula reveled in the feeling and shuddered sharply in increased pleasure , her cunt sucked in everything he had to offer. Letting out a sigh of ecstasy Azula tossed her head back with a smile on her face and closed her eyes relishing the feeling of her brother pushing his length into her cervix. Zuko touched every sensitive spot of arousal inside her quirm making her feel as though they were meant to do this together. 

Resting her arms behind her head she relaxed her body with blissful sighs of elation as her brother started pumping into her with hands holding her legs wide open. His hips rowed and pushed into her twat making soft smacks of bodies slapping together along with the squelching noises of his cock burrowing deep. 

“Ohhhh yes! Zukooo!” Azula howled out feeling her mind overwhelm with knowledge and information at the reality her own brother was fucking her pussy raw. Aside from the allure of the sinful exchange she also thought about surprisingly domineering he was and perfect his body was for her. Thinking about how he could be a proud and well-respected Fire Lord in the future she also thought about him having her as a lover along with several others. The plans of hers were ambitious and yet she couldn’t properly think at the moment with his member churning her sides with intensified thrusts.

His hips started slamming rapidly into her waist, her pussy lips gushed with intense sputters of fluids as his dick plunged in and out of it. Zuko held her legs apart still as he delivered mighty pelvic thrusts into her young body from above. He kept his posture upright and rigged while Azula felt her body shift and rock along the surface of the table. Her mind was becoming overloaded with pleasure and her face was crewing up in ecstasy by having her eyes roll up into their sockets and tongue falling out of her lips in a goofy smile.

Ty Lee watched naked with hair still done up in a long braided ponytail, her hands busied themselves between her legs furiously fingering her snatch to the sight of Azula melting in her brother’s hands. The sight of Zuko’s masculine form hammering back and forth against the whimpering Fire Princess had her on edge of cumming, she wanted more than anything to indulge in his body right then and there.

“Aagh! Aa! Ah ah ah ah ah oohhh! Zuko! Haahh, I’m cumming soon!” Azula howled out feeling her legs dangle and jerk in the air as he continued to hold them up. 

Zuko could only grunt in acknowledge as he was getting lost in the carnal bliss of fucking his sister to completion. His hips hammered away noisily with his member feverishly pounding her teenage pussy, his balls bloated with cum and throbbed readily as he was approaching his climax as well. 

Azula’s body bumped back and forth along the table several more times until finally she seized up with intense shudders while moaning out her brother’s name! She shook and felt a monstrous orgasm rip through her body causing her vaginal folds to suck and constrict his length intensely.

Zuko tossed his head back and bucked his body into hers once last time before groaning out in climax! Azula’s eyes widened in bliss as she felt his seed splash into her pussy and pierce her womb. She shuddered, curled her toes, and shook with perverse thrill at the thought of her brother inseminating her completely. Zuko’s seed splashed into her womb in abundance again and again while making audible throbbing noises that Ty Lee could hear with perverse excitement. 

As the two siblings slowly came down from their high he reluctantly pulled back and pulled his member out leaving a gooey trail of sperm oozing out of Azula’s freshly fucked snatch. She lay there on the table quivering and shaking with orgasmic delight and rested only briefly in post-coitus before shakily lifting herself up in a seating position and flashing her brother a ready smile while panting.

“Felt right, didn’t it, Zuzu?” Azula purred with face glistened in sweat and hair slightly messy. A hungry look formed across her face as she leered at Zuko readily while he stood on his knees across from her with erection still solid.

‘Wow, Zuko really has got it going on! Eeee! I can’t wait for my turn!’ Ty Lee squealed mentally in excitement as he smirked back to his sister and beckoned her to come at him with a hand gesture.

“It certainly did, you done, Azula? Or are you ready for more?” Zuko asked as though challenging her.

“I’ve got a second wind going, Zuzu, and you bet that I’ll take dominance this time around.” She answered before lunging at him and wrapping her arms around his neck smothering her lips hungrily into the side of his neck. Azula nibbled and sucked spots of his skin into her mouth tasting her brother in erotic splendor while her body rolled him onto his back ready to ride him.

But Zuko didn’t want to let have any kind of ‘win’ and thus held his hands firmly around her hips lifting her up along with himself to place their bodies in an upright sitting position. Snickering mischievously Azula settled for this position and hovered her lower bottom over his cum spackled erection ready to impale herself. Lowering herself down into his lap once again Azula winced in pleasure as she felt his mass prod into her soft pink depths. 

With a soft squelching sound she successfully sheathed her brother’s cock into her cunt again and reveled in the filling sensation of having him stretch out her walls. 

“Haaahhh…..! Ooh Zuko~!” Azula moaned out as she rested her buttocks into his thighs pressing herself snugly into his body. Her hips meshed with his and her legs wrapped around his waist with ankles locking together. The Fire Princess then started grooving her hips along her  brother’s body feeling his length stir her insides in soft stroking sensations. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer to his chest allowing her breasts to press up into his pecs. Azula started panting heavily and breathing out aroused sighs of contentment while Zuko held her closely into his arms. Her body humped and rocked up and down in his lap in the seated cowgirl position, Zuko grinned confidently and leaned his head forward wrapping his lips around Azula’s once again sucking her lips apart in a frenzied kiss. 

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck eagerly swallowing in his tongue while bouncing constantly in his lap. From afar Ty Lee continued to watch the incestuous coupling with barely restrained excitement and settled for grinding her bare mound against the corner edge of the table. Biting her lip and scrunching her face up in blissful ecstasy she imagined herself in Azula’s position impaling her pussy on the Fire Prince’s turgid length.

“Mmnh! Mm! Mhp! Mhhmmp! Zuko~.” Azula breathed out in a husky seductive voice once she drew back from his lips. They locked amber eyes onto each other with heated intimacy blazing between them. 

Zuko grunted and groaned lowly in his throat at the repeat suction of her pussy bouncing on to his length and waited for her to speak. 

“Promise me….haahhh….p-promise me we can keep doing this when you’re Fire Lord.” She purred leaning in close and nibbling softly on his bottom lip.

“I promise, Azula. I’ll never leave you alone.” He answered in a dark husky voice and kissed her once again allowing his tongue slide inside to twist up against hers as his hips started bucking wildly into her body. He was getting ready to cum again and this time Azula wrapped her legs tightly around his buttocks desperate to feel his seed fill her body up a second time. 

Slapping their bodies together in frenzied passion Zuko fucked rampantly into Azula’s twat for minutes gone by until suddenly he halted and buried his shaft deep into her quirm. His head pushed through her cervix and stuck out in the middle of her womb before letting out an eruption of thick potent semen!

“Nnnngh! Ooaaahhh yes!” Azula roared loudly in euphoria and shivered in climax. Her body bucked into her brother’s waist feeling her walls clench down noisily on his throbbing dick and cumming like a fountain all over his groin! 

She shook sporadically and held him close while he continued to pump her pussy full of sperm. Gripping his hands around her smooth elegant back Zuko held his sister deeply keeping his lips on her own in a deep loving kiss as they rode out their orgasms together.

“Oohhh...you better take responsibility If I wind up bearing your heir, Zuzu. He he he….” Azula woozily slurred before collapsing into his arms and passing out.

Zuko smirked and carefully moved his sister off of his body to lay down next to Mai atop the array of floor pillows. As soon as he turned his head he saw Ty Lee prowling toward him on all fours licking her lips with barely restrained lust.

“Finally, its my turn. I see you’re feeling a little soft down there, Zuko, allow me to use my fingers and work my magic so we can get started. But first….!” She purred seductively and leaped from her position to tackle him onto the ground!

Before Zuko could even yelp in reaction he found Ty Lee’s lips sucking on his in a frenzied lip-lock. He lay on his back with her on top of his body rubbing her bountiful D cup breasts softly against his chest like Azula had done. Her lips hungrily sucked apart his mouth allowing her tongue entry making Zuko moan in response and wrap his arms around her nimble body.

“Hmm! Haah! I’ve waited way too long to do this, Zuko.” Ty Lee breathed wetly between kisses and after saying her piece she wrapped her lips around his hungrily sucking on them making out. She closed her eyes and held his head into her hands while her body started rubbing itself along his waist sensually in budding arousal. 

All of her body was naked and was grinding along his waist making Zuko feel her wet warm snatch pressing into his groin. His member twitched readily in stimulated excitement as it bounced back and forth between the cleft of her supple ass to the empty air behind her body. Ty Lee continued humming wetly and hungrily while she made out with Zuko, he kissed back just as passionately while allowing his tongue to cross with hers tasting the girls mouth on his lips. Closing his eyes and rubbing his hands along her back they continued making out together while Ty Lee dangled in her feet in the air happily.

Hot exchanges of breath and saliva passing between them carried on like this for minutes on end, until eventually Ty Lee reached down with her left hand to grab onto Zuko’s length. She slid off to the side a bit allowing him to see her fingers gingerly stroking his appendage from below. Zuko breathed hotly and moaned as he felt her soft strong fingers gripping around the center of his shaft pumping it up and down at her leisure. He looked to Ty Lee and saw her gigging playfully and smiling at him while her hand started gradually pumping his length faster.

The soft yet firm grip of it stroking his meat so expertly had Zuko groaning in pleasure while she nibbled along his jawline. Her tongue came out next and slowly licked up his side until it reached his lips, upon feeling it Zuko opened his mouth up and swallowed it in resulting in another heated make-out session between the two. Ty Lee was over the moon with happiness and secretly sought to make her experience with Zuko more memorable than the other two, it was part of a scheme she hatched into becoming his favorite and given how much he was moaning in her mouth she’d say it was working.

“Hhmm, I can hardly waited to have this inside me, Prince Zuko. If having sex with your own sister felt amazing then I can’t wait to show you what a flexible girl like me can do. I’ll even squeeze the cream filling out of you using the kind of muscle control I know.” Ty Lee purred seductively causing more wood to solidify within Zuko’s length. 

The Fire Prince’s member was quickly coming back to full mast and extending back to its ten-inch glory before her heart struck eyes. Licking her lips excitedly as if she were looking at a tasty treat Ty Lee then turned back to Zuko with a sultry smile and heart filled brown eyes.

“Here I come.” She whispered teasingly before raising herself to straddle his body. She was positioned so that she would fuck him in cowgirl position like Azula had tried to do earlier. Thankful Zuko was allowing her to be the dominant one in this exchange Ty Lee rested her legs at his sides and aimed carefully while lowering herself onto him. 

Zuko had to admit that a cute spirited girl like Ty Lee dominating him in sexual intercourse excited his perverted senses. With Azula it was more of a point of pride or sibling rivalry, but also he just really to see his beautiful girl fuck herself on him. 

Resting her legs on the surface outside of his hips Ty Lee lowered her drooling  snatch down onto the of his erection. Biting her lip in growing excitement she felt her tight moist nether lips spread open and wrap around the head of his meat and felt the sensation of it pushing into her.  She let out a shudder of bliss and sighed happily that she was finally having sex with Zuko. Zuko himself groaned in pleasure as he felt her moistness swallow up the head of his length,groaning lowly he felt more of her wet tightness wrap around more of it until she reached the base where she sat herself down on his waist sighing blissfully. She reached the hilt completely and let out a great sigh of elation while adjusting to having his sizable girth snug deep within her cunt. Ty Lee was on cloud nine at this moment for Zuko’s member spread her walls in ways they’ve never been spread before and touched every sweet erogenous receptor of pleasure possible while knocking on the entrance of her cervix. 

“Ooaahh yes! Mmmnh!” Ty Lee let out with a wide utterly happy smile on her face. Her spongy pink flesh wrapped snugly around his length with her body resting entirely sheathed on top of him in cowgirl position. Planting her hands firmly on his pecs Ty Lee gave herself a brief moment to adjust before moving her body to row back and forth on his waist.  

Her buttocks rowed smoothly back and forth with her body grooving along Zuko’s waist. He groaned gutturally in pleasure as her snatch squeezed and tugged on his meat. Zuko experienced the tight feel of her spongy vaginal muscles constricting his tool giving him absolute pleasure. Ty Lee smirked coyly when seeing his face, she knew it was because she had partial voluntary control over the pelvic region of her muscles on account of her years of flexibility training as an acrobat. She was nimble, skilled, and very eager to use that speciality to its fullest in making him feel every splendor she provided. 

“Huuaah! Ty Lee! Y-you feel amazing!” Zuko moaned breathily as he held onto her waist and absentmindedly started pumping his hips up into her. 

The cute acrobat smiled sweetly at him and started pressing herself down then rising her lower body up in rampant motion. Her buttocks bounced and her womanhood repeatedly swallowed in Zuko’s length creating soft squelching sounds as he grunted in pleasure.

“Hee hee, I am very flexible after all. I’ve been training my entire body for flexibility and agility since forever ago. So I know how to really make you feel good.” Ty Lee purred moving her hands to his shoulders and intensifying her bucking. The penetrating sensation of Zuko’s length plunging into her depths was immensely gratifying and Ty Lee could barely  hold herself back from cumming as she felt him push into her cervix and stretch out her vaginal walls. Panting hotly and savoring the look on his face she smiled and locked eyes onto him before lowering herself down making their faces a breath’s apart.

“You know, I always did like you, Zuko. You were, and still are, really cute even with that scar on your face. Right now I’m really happy I finally got to have you like this, kick starting tonight’s fun with that wine was the best idea ever and I’m gonna remember this moment I share with you. Even if it is unfortunately just for this one night.” Ty Lee breathed seductively and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips that lasted several seconds before raising herself back up.

“Who says it has to be just for this one night?” Zuko asked grinning coyly making Ty Lee’s heart thump wildly within her chest.

She felt his body start to wildly up into her waist making her feel his thrusts into her quirm intensify causing more pleasure to flow through her body. Zuko held onto her securely as he started bucking hard into her snatch making the acrobat mewl blissfully within her throat as the sounds of their bodies slapping together intensified. 

“Haahhhh! Zukooo!” Ty Lee breathed out with a dark blush on her cheeks for she was delirious with pleasure and reflexively rolling back her hips against Zuko’s in wild sporadic movements. On reflex to her increased pleasure Ty Lee felt her walls squeeze down hard on her lover’s length making him wince and groan loudly in pleasure while they continued to constrict him. Zuko felt the sensitive stimulation of her womanhood squeezing his cock desperately for release, the feeling was amazing to him and Ty Lee made sure he felt good before leaning down and wrapping her lips around his mouth once again.Feeling her buttocks slap rapidly against his thighs Zuko accelerated his hips movements then reached his hands up to her impressive chest and grabbed ahold of her breasts making her growl loudly in sensitive euphoria. 

Tossing her head back and moaning silently with mouth agape, eyes closed, hair undone into a long flowing mane Ty Lee felt Zuko hit an unexpected weakness; her breasts. Grinning mischievously after seeing her reaction Zuko felt encouraged to start fondling them in leisure while continuing to fuck her in rampant pace. Soft sounds of flesh slapping resounded throughout the area along with the circus girl’s wails of ecstasy. 

“Aaahh! Aah! Ah ah ah hhuhnnh!” Ty Lee mewled with face screwed up in delirious happiness as her body continued rocking back and forth along Zuko’s bucking frame. 

After nearly half an hour of bottoming in and out of her cunt in this position Zuko was feeling his release build up and ready to burst. Thus, he held onto her waist again and channeled all his energy into frenziedly bucking his hips upward into the girl like a horny animal. Ty Lee hung her mouth wide open in silent euphoria and suddenly started thrashing about in orgasmic spasm! Her walls convulsed sporadically on Zuko’s meat causing him to buck up into her cunt one last time before cumming! Letting out a groan he felt his member throb loudly and pump the acrobat’s insides full of sperm.

Upon feeling the liquid warmth splash into her body Ty Lee felt her arousal peak causing her to arch her spine and toss her head back moaning silently in euphoria. Her body then shivered sharply with her walls repeatedly constricting Zuko’s pulsating length! He grunted loudly as he felt her pussy milk his appendage for more sperm and more is certainly what she got.

Hearing her call out his name and wrap her arms around his head with breasts smothering his face Ty Lee howled orgasmically in delight as Zuko came inside her. They shuddered and shook again and again with the acrobat feeling the warm molten cum fill up her womb steadily with each pulsating movement.

“Ah! Aagh! Aahhh….!” Zuko breathed out as he gradually stopped shaking and felt his member slow down on spurting cum into Ty Lee’s body. 

Once she was done shaking in orgasmic bliss the girl collapsed onto his chest panting happily with a fatigued smile. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and happy grin on her face before leaning over to his head to kiss him full on the lips again. Zuko closed his eyes and relished the sweet sensation of the circus girls mouth suckle his lips mutually in an impassioned lip-lock.

When they eventually broke off she heard him speak up again with firm clear determination in his voice.

“This is not going to end here, Ty Lee. Not if I have anything to say about it. I’ll be having Mai, Azula, and especially you all again and again once I become Fire Lord. I swear on my honor.” He said before grunting and feeling other mini-orgasm shoot through his body causing his member to load another thick rope of semen into Ty Lee’s mound causing her to shudder blissfully. Following a brief respite to ‘cool down’ the two rested together basking in the afterglow of their shared bliss with the girl resting her head down on his pecs with a smile.

Zuko then surprised her by reaching his hands down her body and cupping her ass in a firm grip before lifting himself up off the ground and carrying her while standing. Ty Lee let out a yelp of surprise and giggled as she then felt him push his member deeper into her snatch resulting in having half of it sticking out inside of her womb. She felt the air kick out of her lungs at the sudden sensation then felt Zuko begin fucking her again, this time with her body bouncing back and against his muscular frame feverishly.

“Ooh, Zuko!” She wailed out in bliss and bit her bottom lip in euphoria while stroking the side of his face affectionately. They looked into each another’s eyes feeling lost into each other ‘s stares as they rocked against his each other in rampant thrusting copulation. 

Sounds of their flesh hitting each other with her legs dangling in the air Zuko railed gingerly into her snatch making her yelp in ecstasy with each stroke. She clung her arms tightly around his neck and proceeded to lock her legs around his backside keeping him docked in. Zuko winced in pleasure and tossed his head back feeling her strong legs wrap tightly around him while her pussy lips sucked his length in deep. It was a sensational feeling to be had and she capped it off by wrapping her lips around his once again engaging in a frenzied tongue swathing make session! Sounds of their intense copulation resounded through the area as Ty Lee aided in her lover’s fucking by bouncing her hips back and forth against his frame. Going at it for a good twenty minutes with her body bucking wetly into his dick, eventually Ty Lee shuddered wildly in orgasm and clung onto Zuko’s body feeling her cunt muscles squeeze him tightly in release. As usual, Zuko felt the tight wet constricting sensation of her pussy squeeze the life out of his member causing him to cum. Payload upon payload of sperm flowed into the quirm again filling her up beyond capacity since he came inside so many times already. 

While keeping her limbs wrapped tightly around him and shuddering in ecstasy following her climax Ty Lee eventually came down from her high with a smile feeling her body stuffed with Zuko’s cum. She looked up at him dreamily and leaned in to run her tongue along his jawline until she looked at her two unconscious friends still lying unconscious along the living room floor. She turned back to him and nodded. 

“Let’s bring them to the bedroom to rest there then….let’s go at it again.”

Zuko could only smirk and obey as they got up and did just that.

********

“Ohhhh! Yes! Yes! Mmmm!” Ty Lee howled in ecstasy as she rocked back and forth along the bed surface holding Zuko’s hands into her own.

Zuko held himself at a perfect angle in which to efficiently thrust his hips into Ty Lee’s body precisely. His member blurred in and out of her quirm while maintaining the missionary position, she wound up curving her back up in stimulating reaction relishing the feel of his strong pounding into her. Ty Lee smiled happily from down below at him while she shook with every thrust,her hair had been undone letting the brown sheen of lustrous chestnut hair spread her shoulders and along the bed. Zuko felt he was looking at an angel. Grunting as he continued rowing his hips in and out of her body the Fire Prince groaned lowly and pressed more of himself down onto Ty Lee’s soft perfect body. The moment she did that she wrapped her legs securely across his back keeping his dick snug deep inside of her pussy and arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him into a deep loving kiss.  

Sounds of their bodies clapping together continued on for another hour with Zuko grunting heavily with arousal as fucked her. He was going hard and fast making her entire form jolt and sway while being pressed against his.Ty Lee’s legs remained tightly wrapped around his buttocks keeping him rooted deep inside of her quirm, their rutting steadily intensified with moans and gasps being aired between them. Soon Ty Lee started howling his name and hugged Zuko closely as he reached the end of his energy with slamming himself hard into her quivering body. 

With a sudden halt Zuko bucked into her one last time an d halted feeling his body tense up with an immense final orasm! 

“Hhaahahh! Zukoooo!” Ty Lee squealed out with a blissful smile and clung onto his jolting form. 

Her insides flooded with his seed for fourth time in the same day, the instant she felt his cum stuff her depths she was brought to orgasm herself and shook with convulsions squeezing his cock. Zuko winced at her tightness squeezing him for more spunk and held the girl closely kissing her neck as they rode out their finish together.

Little by little their bodies stopped bouncing together with Zuko collapsing right on top of Ty Lee breathing heavily after that intense fuck session. Once he rolled over on his side to lay flat she was there resting her head into his neck passing out with him while wearing a smile. Cum oozed out of her freshly fucked quirm in abundance as their sweaty bodies rested peacefully between the naked sleeping forms of Azula and Mai .

***********

Back on the main ship and on course for home, Mai and Azula had gotten up earlier and re-dressed in their usual clothing feeling groggy and sore with vague memories of the night before. 

‘Mai looks surprisingly even more dour than usual, but then again I’m not feeling too fantastic either. I can barely remember last night.’ Azula thought as she stood out on the main desk overlooking the blue sea next to a groaning Mai nursing her head. 

“Did last night really happen, Azula? I have a splitting headache from that wine we drank earlier. I’m wondering whether or not Zuko having all three of us really happened or was it just a dream.” Mai said groaning in mild pain while nursing her brow. 

Azula smirked knowingly out of eyesight when she remembered she really did have sex with her brother and watched him have Mai before her. The fog of her memories slowly cleared showing her visual memory of Zuko having tantric sex with her friend along the floor before moving on to herself. She blushed when recalling the memory as well as noticing she had lots of gooey spunk oozing out of her cunt when she woke up. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll come back to you, Mai. For now let’s just enjoy the sea breeze while we're on our way back to the Fire Kingdom.” Azula answered as Mai looked side to side noticing they were two people short.

“Um hey, where are Ty Lee and Zuko at anyway? I didn’t see either them in bed with us when we woke up earlier.” Mai wondered scanning her eyes around the area and seeing only boat hands.

Somewhere further away from them and hidden inside a secluded bathroom were the two suspects half-naked and rutting together like animals again.

-

“Uh uh uh uh uh uaahhhh! Ooh Zuko! Hmmmm!” Ty Lee moaned into the mirror and held onto the sink securely as her body humped and bounced forward to Zuko’s thrusts from behind.

With hands on her waist, pants down, and with member pushing thoroughly into her tight slick snatch Zuko fucked her gingerly for the past thirty minutes since waking up. His body was half-naked leaving only his pants undone and down his ankles as his cock sawed wetly in and out of quirm. Ty Lee had her shirt hunched up revealing her breasts and a goofy smile crossing her face as she constantly jolted to his frenzied fucking. 

His hips smacked lightly into her buttocks making squelching noises as he pushed his length in deep inside of the acrobat’s quirm. Ty Lee was beside herself with utter bliss and felt her eyes going up in their sockets the longer Zuko rutted into her. Panting and drooling slightly she continued receiving his meat plowing into her folds for minutes onward. Then as Zuko felt his hands up her soft athletic body he found her breasts and fondled them into his hands causing Ty Lee to squeal out in sensitive delight.

“Mmmmmghh! You’re gonna make me blow!” She warned in a high-pitched squeal of bliss and felt her body begin to tremble with incoming climax. 

Zuko grinned at this and made sure to grind his hips deeply into her pussy and wriggle himself in deeper making sure Ty Lee’s cunt would only ever fit his length. He felt her begin to shudder, her mound begin to pulsate and clench down for release, and Ty Lee wordlessly moan with mouth agape in euphoria just before he grabbed her head and turned it so he could kiss her fully on the lips right before cumming!

“Hhmmghh!” She moaned inside of Zuko’s mouth and closed her eyes as she felt her body cum all over his member once again, causing him to groan back and buck hard into her snatch releasing other flow of sperm to pump into her.

Ty Lee continued to shudder in orgasmic bliss as she kept her lips secured onto Zuko’s face, the two hummed into each other ‘s mouth as they rode out their climaxes together. The cutesy acrobat wiggled her buttocks into his waist snugly making him groan slightly in pleasure as her vaginal muscles continued to milk more cum out of him and drain it into her body. 

Somewhere in the back of Zuko’s mind he was worried that he might’ve impregnated her with all the spunk he poured into the girl during their romp last night. He was even more worried he did that with Azula as well, but as the softness of Ty Lee’s ass was focused on his mind he stopped thinking about his worry and enjoyed the feel of her ass pressing into him.

Shuddering and grunting he finished cumming inside of her and pulled out to lean against the wall of the bathroom stall leaving Ty Lee to hover over the sink breathing raggedly with a flustered face and satisfied smile. While catching his breath Zuko slowly felt his stamina return and saw Ty Lee peer back at him from over her left shoulder with a coy smile and seductive gaze. Her hands reached behind her body and spread open her vaginal lips in invitation as thick globs of sperm oozed out.

“Another ‘Quickie’, my Fire Lord?” She asked purring and licking across her lips.

Zuko could only nod and obliged his soon-to-be Mistress and royal lover.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN: This has been a T5 CM for Aggron Black. Thanks for reading!


	2. Jasmine Dragon Bliss (Zuko x Ty Lee x Jin)

  
  


**The Fire Prince’s Angels**

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**For Aggron Black**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Two- Jasmine Dragon Bliss**

 

******

Some time had passed since the events on Ember Island between Prince Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula. The four-way romance that bloomed between the four teenagers continued on even after the events that followed. Namely the arrival of the comet, Zuko leaving to join Avatar Aang in stopping his father from committing genocide on the Earth Kingdom. There was drama, a schism between Zuko and his angels, but there was also the promise he’ll return to them and they can continue where they left off. Prior to all of that however, Zuko continued being the central catalyst and stud with the three special ladies. He often left them in bed satisfied, in peace, and stuffed full of his seed. They had been doing this many times in between visits to the palace or simple get together outside of the nation. Any time that was given Zuko would indulge his base desire with his sister and her two friends, they  were his lovely Fire Nation Angels and they would scream out his n same many times during sex. None more so than Azula herself, the fierce and cunning sibling loved the feeling of her brother pressing himself on top of her body plowing her like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes the lovemaking was so bestial and raw that it felt as if Zuko were a dragon himself, he’d often leave the young girl with numb legs womanhood full of sperm. There were times when they rarely left his own bedroom unless it was for a mission or simple Royal Family affairs. Zuko would always share his bed with her either with Ty Lee, Mai or his sister and often all three of them at once. They’d rut like wild animals.

No one else dare interrupted their private time together, not unless they wanted to be sent to a fiery grave that is. But all things came to an impasse when Zuko momentarily defected to help join the Avatar in his fight against the Genocidal Fire Lord. A schism was at risk of happening between the team of four when he left, Azula being the one who took it far worse until she heard Zuko promise her they’ll be together again. He said this to both Ty Lee and Mai as well before leaving to join the ‘Good guys’ as he called them. Channeling her rage and abandonment issues they had fought during the time the Fire Lord Ozai had enacted his genocide plan during the time of the comet. 

It was an intense fight between the two siblings/lovers and Avatar Aang had been taking care of their father while they worked out their issues. To nearly everyone's surprise, Azula remarkably lost against Zuko in their fated Agni Kai during the comet’s arrival. Blasts of intense fire and heat scorched the area around them in beautiful blazing scenery of battle, Zuko had won the crown alright and yet he felt guilty for making someone he loved suffer the way she did. Seeing her breakdown and cry her out at her abandonment issues tore a hole in his heart and made seek to make amends with her. He just hoped Mai and Ty Lee would welcome him back into the fold and the four could be lovers again.

Little by little Peace was being brought back into the world, places were being rebuilt, soldiers were coming home, and all four nations were slowly started to become united again thanks to Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang’s help. At least on the outside it appeared that wy, behind closed doors Zuko was busy making ‘amends’ with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee in their most usual way. One that filled those halls full of moans and echoes of noisy sexual coitus.

****

Zuko and Ty Lee eventually left the Fire Nation Palace and journeyed together via airship over to Ba Sing Se. There Zuko and Avatar Aang talked with the newly reinstated Earth King about the colonial citizens of the Fire Nation being pulled out of the colonies and back into the homeland as part of the ‘Harmony Restoration Movement’, needless to say this did not go over well with the people of both kingdoms. Some were fully integrated citizens and many of them had become fully settled with couples of both worlds choosing to stay where they are. Zuko was getting frustrated because it seemed restoring the pace of the world had just become more complicated than he initially thought. His plan even provoked assassin attempts on his life soon afterward. Yep, it was indeed quite a headache being peaceful.

*****

Standing over the defeated assassin drab in dark clothing, who was clutching his stomach painfully, Firelord Zuko narrowed his eyes at him with his right hand clenched in a flaming fist. All around him the security detail of both Earth Kingdom guards and Kyoshi warriors arrived to pull him to his feet and detain him. Ty Lee showed up dressed in her Kyoshi warrior as well and hung closely beside Zuko himself. 

“For the record most competent assassins don't go yelling things out like ‘Stab’ and ‘Slash’ and ‘Sneak attack’ when trying to kill someone.” Zuko commented making the assassin hang his head in shame as he was taken away by all the guards leaving him alone with Ty Lee.

She walked up to his backside and wrapped her arms around his midsection giving him a nice comforting hug and resting her head against his back. Zuko out let out a sigh after they left, feeling Ty lee’s arms squeeze around his body he heard her speak. 

“It might be a good idea not to tell Azula and Mai about this by the way. That last guy may have been too bad at killing you, but you did get ambushed by four dangerous ones earlier. I can just imagine Azula strapping you to the bed for your ‘safety’ and riding you all week long saying stuff like ‘the strong should never be weak’ or something like that.” She pointed out making his face flatten as he nodded in agreement with her.

“I can actually picture that too and it’s not pretty.” Zuko admitted imagining the depraved smile of his sister in his mind, he can already feel the pain on his body just by imagining her torment that is to follow. Shuddering a bit he turned around and pulled Ty Lee into his arms letting her embrace him. “L-let’s not think about it anymore, okay?” Zuko quickly said making her giggle as she came around to his front side looking bouncy with energy.

“How about we go to your Uncle’s Tea shop and mellow out for a little bit? I think we could both use some of his special Jasmine Dragon tea to help soothe our nerves. Sound good, hubby-cakes?” Ty Lee asked cutely making him blush in utter embarrassment at the nickname she gave him. 

“Sure thing, just please don't call me that in public. Not only are you my secret wife, outside of Azula and Mai, but it’s incredibly demeaning to have the Fire Lord be called ‘Hubby Cakes’.” Zuko requested blushing fiercely as she giggled and scratched the bottom of his chin in delight.

“Okie dokie. Hehehehehe.” Ty Lee beamed brightly and went to his side hooking her arms around his right allowing him to lead her out of the alleyway and head down to Uncle’s Tea shop the Jasmine Dragon.

****

Sitting down in his usual Fire lord robes still Zuko took his freshly brewed cup of tea into his hands. Iroh passed the next cup over to a smiling Ty Lee sitting across from him wearing her Kyoshi uniform still. She had wiped her makeup off entirely appearing all-natural and beautiful as they sat in comfortable silence before Iroh spoke. 

“I’m glad you could take the time to visit an old retired general, Fire Lord Zuko, but do not neglect your on duties either. The Fire Nation relies entirely on you and your peaceful newfound ideals. There is much work to be done after all, restoring stability and easing tensions between both kingdoms will take much time. Fortunately, I am always here for your council.” Iroh stated wisely with a friendly smile as he finished pouring Ty Lee’s cup.

“Thank you, uncle. I’ll make sure to come to you if things become too much, but right now things are...stable for the most part. It’s just me and my royal guard here taking the afternoon easy.” Zuko answered taking a sip from his cup while Ty Lee drank hers.

“Mmm. This is really good tea.” 

“Aww, my thanks, young lady. Speaking of which, Zuko….you-know-who has been visiting quite frequently since hearing of your return. Well, she visits every day regardless, but I hear she’s excited to see you again, ‘Lee’ .” Iroh chuckled making Zuko rub his face in frustration and embarrassment while Ty Lee giggled. 

The old man sat down with the pair and started chatting with the two of them. They spent some time catching up and discussing politics on the movement idea on Zuko’s end, all while sipping tea. Zuko was happy to see his Uncle at peace and finally fulfilled with his life as it is right now. The old man had gone through enough harrowing experiences and strife in his lifetime to warrant an early and very well-deserved retirement. By the time they were finished chatting he got up and returned to serving the other customers, there Zuko finally saw ‘her’ walk into the shop wearing her hair in low-hanging pigtails and donning her usual green qipao dress. 

“Jin. She’s here.” Zuko mouthed feeling increasingly nervous since his less-than-stellar impression on their first date a while back. It was before he came to terms with himself and foolishly let Azula conqueror Ba Sing Se. So yeah. he didn’t want to bring that up in case it’d make things awkward between them.

The lovely big-breasted girl was looking as upbeat and spirited as she ever did, her lightly tanned skin was hidden behind that tight-fitting dress, her dazzling green eyes mesmerized Zuko even more whenever he looked at them from a distance. Her chest even seemed bigger than he remembered it being and accompanied a full-figured curvy body that gave him an erection just by staring at her unnoticed. 

Ty Lee saw his reaction and smiled coyly knowing just what to do with Jin regarding Zuko and their feelings. Just then the green-eyed big-breasted girl noticed him from out the corner of her eye and walked over to their table wearing a friendly smile on her dazzling face. 

‘Cue awkward reunion~.’ Ty Lee thought as the girl walked up to their table making Zuko look increasingly nervous when she got there.

“Hey there, ‘Lee’, long time no see. How’ve you been?” Jin greeted in her usual bubbly way making Zuko slowly turn his head forcing a smile to meet hers.

“Hi, Jin….it’s uh...actually not ‘Lee’ by the way. My real name is Zuko, but it is great to see you again.” He started chuckling a bit nervously as she giggled and was offered a seat by Ty Lee. 

“Here you go.~” She beamed with a wide smile and Jin gratefully took it seating herself across Zuko. Her sandals were kicked off exposing her dainty bare feet getting comfortable.

Seeing him once again made her chest swell up and her stomach flutter for a moment when they locked eyes. For a scant minute or two neither of them spoke up until Ty Lee jumped in to save her husband and break the silence.  and broke the silence. 

“Hey now, why don't I brew some of Uncle’s special tea for the three of us, hm? The owner taught how to brew a special flavor for people getting in touch with each other.” Ty Lee offered coming to Zuko’s rescue and making Zuko mouth a ‘thank you’ to her as she got up and went over to the cart where the kettle was. She hummed musically to herself and started stirring up the tea the way Iroh taught her, the acrobat knew she had to do this because Zuko, for all his strengths, was a terrible brewer of Tea. Iroh even said it himself.

‘Thank you, so much, Ty Lee.’ Zuko mentally thanked as she came back with a fresh set of Teacups made and ready for them.

“Oooh, I love the tea they serve here. Thanks.” Jin thanked as she took her cup full of special tea and started sipping it becoming more relaxed around Zuko. Likewise the Firelord of new drank his and felt the tension leave his body as they got comfortable. 

“Alright then, how about we catch up?” Zuko began as he and Jin started chatting with each other just as soon as Ty Lee grabbed a seat down next to him watching with intrigue and feeling a naughty idea flow into her head.  

The two started catching up with each other,Jin detailing her makeshift employment here at the shop and wishing to see him again after hearing how he helped saved the world. She knew he wasn’t evil, just a bit awkward and misguided. For a girl as mellow as she was and with huge tits she was rather observant, it made her wonder how she fell for that circus performer line he fed her a while back. Ty Lee sat nearby and watched letting her almond eyes roam along Jin’s frame analyzing her curvy features and feeling she’d be perfect for a three-way partner with her husband tonight. She already had her heart set on  him despite knowing he was, she could tell by looking at her.

Time flew by and then night came, with it the shop was going to close soon and Zuko, along with Ty Lee, set out to return to their luxury home in the inner circle of Ba Sing Se’s royal quarter, but the cheerful acrobat had something special in mind for her husband.

****

“Well, it was nice seeing you all again, you are always welcome here, Fire Lord Zuko.” Iroh beamed with pride as he stood outside of his shop shaking Zuko’s hands before pulling him into a fierce hug he returned. 

Tye Lee and Jin was standing nearby ready to part ways as well after getting to know each other, after seeing Jin’s lingering eyes on Zuko the acrobat chose to strike and placed an arm around her shoulders keeping her from moving.

“Mh? Ty Lee? What--”

“If you’re looking for a good meal we have Duck Turkeys back at our place. Don't tell me you filled up only on Tea for the day.” She asked and received a quick shake of her head before hearing the girl’s stomach rumble making her blush with embarrassment. 

Ty Lee’s lips curved into a wide cheshire as she leaned in close to whisper into Jin’s right ear.

“I’m sure Zuko wouldn’t mind if you came to our place to hang out for a little while. We have quality food, special wine, and it’d only be the three of us alone together having plenty of naughty fun. The kind you yourself wanted to have with him since a long time ago. Offer is on the table, Jin.~”” 

Jin’s eyes light up with excitement and enthusiasm as she felt her heart race at the opportunity. Before she could say anything Zuko came in and got between them wearing a frown when facing Ty Lee. 

“Alright now, that’s enough of that, Ty Lee. I think we should get going before it gets darker, I don't want to deal with more assassination attempts on the way home. I think I’ve had enough of those for one day. Besides, don't be so pushy with Jin, she probably has to get home before it gets dangerous.” Zuko warned fearing for the girl’s life in lieu of the earlier attempts here in this kingdom. He knew he was being overly cautious, but he still didn’t want any harm to befall her. Even if he had to be a buzzkill to his secret wife’s offer for a get together between the three of them.  “Now that I think about it, maybe we should see off home.”

Zuko noted the crestfallen look on Jin’s face until Ty Lee grabbed both of his hands together into hers and flashed him that watery-eyed puppy dog look she had in her arsenal. 

‘No! Not again! I can’t stand that look with those eyes of hers. I lose to it every time!’ Zuko thought to himself hating that his wife always gets what she wants when she uses her ace card on him. To make matters worse Jin joined in with her and together they flashed him a pair of adorable pleading faces only girls could do when vexing a man like him.

“Come oooon, Zuko.~ We’ll all have fun with all three of us there, please?” Ty Lee cooed in an adorable overly cute way that just made the Firelord crumble at the sight of her watery eyes. He hated that once he became ‘kinder’ he fell so easily for Ty Lee’s puppy dog faces and caved in almost immediately. Only she could do this and not Azula nor Mai since they were unable to be as cute and happy as she was. Zuko liked to think he made them very happy once things took to the bed sheets though.  

“Ggrr! Alright already, I give. Just drop the face, both faces, already.” Zuko relented softly making Ty Lee drop her puppy dog look and bounce into the air with a fist pumping in celebration of her victory. Jin smiled excitedly knowing she was going to go party with the Firelord and bodyguard, Zuko himself simply slumped his head in defeat rubbing his face annoyed he was bested by his secret wife.  

‘Why am I such a coward when it comes to that face she makes? Seriously, if anyone else had tried it I’d be invincible, but then again Jin’s face was pretty cute too when she flashed me that look.’ Zuko asked himself internally unknowing that he kept his eyes focused on Jin’s dazzling smile as she and Ty Lee locked hands together in celebration. 

Resolving to take  her with them the trio set off to the Earthbending trolly to take them back home in the more luxurious upper quarter.

***

After arriving back at their luxury guest home somewhere within the royal sector Jin, Ty Lee, and Zuko all got settled in around a table. Zuko roasted some Duck-Turkey while Ty Lee fetched the drinks and prepared the fixings among other things so that they can enjoy a high-quality diner with each other. Jin indulged herself in the luxury food knowing she may never have an opportunity to taste it again. Between bites the trio started talking amongst themselves, telling jokes and interesting stories as the sun set and the night sky became filled with stars. Once they were all finished eating Ty Lee got up and went back to her room to grab something for the occasion leaving Jin to eyeball Zuko with a coy smile and extend her right leg underneath the table to massage his crotch through his clothing. Yelping in surprise and flashing her a startled look the Fire Lord heard the flirty girl giggle and toss him a wink that made his heart flutter just a little bit. 

“I’m back.~ And look what I got.” Ty Lee musically announced as she arrived down in the dining room again carrying a familiar plus-size bottle of Fire Nation Red Wine in her hands. “This right here is the crown jewel for tonight’s dinner. One and only royal red wine that Fire Nation nobles drink when they want things to get crazy and fun. Glad I brought it with me.~” She beamed cutely and brought it to the table where Jin set up the sake cups ready for use. 

‘This might be a bad idea, we all know how crazy that stuff makes you considering what went down the last time we had it. Not that I regret our relationship the least bit, but maybe we’re pushing it.’ Zuko thought and spoke up just when Ty Lee bent herself over ready to pour Jin her serving.

“Ty Lee, maybe this wine isn’t a good idea. You know how….wild….things got the last time me, you, Mai, and Azula all drank it, right?” Zuko voiced stilled lost on the girl’s intentions until he saw her flash a coy knowing smile at him from the side. 

“But Zuko, that’s exactly what I have planned. C’mon….” She put it down real quick after serving Jin’s share and placed her hands around her head flossing her hair with her fingers in a more provocative manner. She smiled seductively at him with eyes leering suggestively into his own. Zuko gulped and felt the heat rising from between his legs as she ran her hands down along her own body sensually giving him the hormonal incentive to let things get crazy.

Jin, wanting to drink and have fun for a change, reached over the table and placed her hands together with a cute hopeful look on her lovely face. Zuko was feeling trapped between two hard places right now with how much effect the girls had over him.

“Gghn, fine…..alright you two win. We’ll drink the red wine, just stop making those faces already.” Zuko grumbled making both of them smile and Ty Lee jump high into the air pumping a fist in victory. Jin giggled, Zuko ran a hand across his face, and Ty Lee finish serving each of them a full cup of red wine before holding hers up readily.

“To living wild and free in this now peaceful world.” Ty Lee cheered raising her cup to the air letting both Zuko and Jin clack theirs together with hers before each taking a full sip.

“Mmnnh.~” Ty Lee hummed happily as she felt the buzz of the strong liquor surge through her body and haze her mind. Jin was much the same and smiled goofily at Zuko giving him a pair of googly eyes while he struggled to remain cognizant and lucid. Both girls could tell he was having fun in spite of everything.

“More!” Zuko drunkenly called out raising his cup to the air. “I want my throat burning so hot with this wine that I’ll be able to breathe fire like how Uncle did it.”

“You got it. Hehehehe.~” Ty lee chirped bouncing to her feet and serving them another helping of the special brand drink.

**

Minutes passed and several servings later the three engaged in conversation without a hint of discomfort. Jin brought them back to the story of when the last time he saw ‘Lee’ was when Mai was teaching her to throw a knife at Zuko’s head during that time at the fountain when they left. Zuko was embarrassed despite feeling drunk and claimed the girl wasn’t his girlfriend, technically, at the time. This made Jin smile knowing that he was right here in front of her right now giving her the hope of fixing things and letting them take off.

**

“Uugh, I swear that girl holds grudges. You save her one time from a prank, courtesy of a psychotic sister, and suddenly she does it to you as ‘revenge’. Good thing we weren’t dating at the time otherwise that would’ve been a little awkward.” Zuko grumbled making Jin smile knowing that he was supposedly single and ready for the taking.

Ty Lee noticed her bashful smile and smirked, a gleam showed in her eyes and she got up from her seat suddenly grabbing their attention.

“Be right back, you two. Just going to get more comfortable. These Kyoshi outfits are good for battle, but anything but comfy.” Ty Lee excused herself as she left the living room and to go and change. She came back in a pair of very skimpy tight shorts and a breezy cleavage exposing top good for summer wear. Zuko nearly spat out his drink when he saw her like this, the girl’s appearance stirred his usual sexually-awakened member now swelling inside of his pants.

She plopped right down next to Jin and placed a pair of hands around her shoulders in a calming manner. 

“Jin, relax.~” She began soothingly and leaned in close to her ear. “It’s getting really late now, so maybe you’re better off staying the night, hm?”

Jin turned her head to look out the window noticing it was very late into the night, the moon was high up with plenty of stars and darkness about making her reluctant to leave period. 

“There’s no way Zuko would let you go out into those dangerous streets with who knows what kind of hoodlums lurking about. Why risk it when there’s a perfectly good warm bed here just waiting for you? Isn’t that right, Zuko?” Ty Lee egged noticing the Fire Lord’s stature was swerving a bit even while seated down. 

“That’s right! *Hic* I wouldn’t dare let you go out there alone *Jinnie*. You could get swept up by a Badgermole or some kind of Spirit that lusts after beautiful big breasted women. I think *hic* that happened to a girl I know and you remind of her, maybe. In any case you’re staying here for tonight.” Zuko drunkenly agreed to hold his cup up high making both Jin and Ty Lee laugh like crazy behind their hands when watching him. They giggled infectiously for a few minutes, when finally stopping Jin smiled warmly at Zuko and twirled some of her hair around her fingers playfully with a cute smile.

She grabbed her cup and tipped it to her mouth taking another full gulp drinking some more. Deciding to be daring and reward him for his chivalry, no matter how hilarious it was, she tugged the hem of her green qipao clothing showing more of her impressive DD cup sized cleavage to the scarred face boy.

Zuko did a spit take at the side and collected himself while wearing a thick blush on his face. Jin let her dress slide back up after removing her finger and continued drinking with the other two for another fifteen minutes. 

“Scuse me, Ladies, I need to go find the bathroom. It’s somewhere in this house, it can’t elude me forever. Be right back.” Zuko stated drunkenly before rising to his feet, surprisingly in balance still, and walking somewhere into the house leaving Ty Lee alone with Jin.

“So….I see you’re still carrying a torch for the mighty Fire Lord Zuko, hm?” Ty Lee guessed with a cheshire-like smile being focused on Jin. The girl sputtered and blushed vehemently at her accusation, the scarlet glow on her cheeks was so intense and obvious that she couldn't;’ even deny it outright to the acrobat. “You know, if you want to, we could all have fun. Me, you, and especially Zuko. He’s allowed to have a slew of women you know. What do you say, Jin? Want in?” 

Jin pursed her lips feeling anxious as the tempting offer loomed over her head, here she was tipsy with red wine and getting the opportunity from Ty Lee to…..have sex with Zuko. Just the mere thought of it sent her heart racing with cheeks glowing like a furnace, seeing Ty Lee’s assured smile made her think that maybe she would indulge herself without any previous baggage included at all. The girl knew how to work people alright. 

“O-oh, okay! I’ll do it.” Jin immediately urged nodding her head rapidly with a smile reflected in Ty lee’s face. 

“Hee hee, you won’t regret it.~” The acrobat sang then heard the shuffling noises of Zuko coming out of the restroom from nearby. Grabbing both of Jin’s shoulders making her stare directly face-to-face with her Ty Lee tossed a wink and slid her hands down along the Earth girls voluptuous body ending at her hips. “Speaking of which, follow my lead and hold still.”

This made Jin’s eyes widen a bit despite feeling tipsy and uninhibited, she looked at Ty Lee dumbly and was about to say something until the cheery girl grabbed the sides of her face gently into her hands and pulled her onto her lips in a surprise kiss.

“Mmhmm!” Jin yelped out in surprise as Ty lee pulled he rin closely keeping rubbing her curvy figure along her equally sexual body. The shock was evident in her eyes as she felt the softness of another girl’s lips moistly squishing against her own. Ty Lee hummed pleasantly and started curving them along her mouth in a sensual fashion making her ease into it at her leisure. Soon enough Jin felt relaxed enough to lower her eyes and pull her own hands around Ty Lee’s waist surrendering herself to the lesbian embrace and opening her mouth wide open to allow for her tongue to push into her throat.

There the pair of brunettes started making out sensually with lips wrestling each other in moist warm oral suction. Jin never thought she’d make out with another girl before, but the spirit that the wine gave her made her all too eager to adapt making her taste the inside of Ty Lee’s mouth while their tongues interlocked like two eels curling with each other.

“Hmmm.~” Ty Lee moaned warmly as she swirled her tongue in and around the other girl's mouth, she could feel Jin’s tongue pushing back resulting in an openly erotic display of affection between two women. Just then, and as per her timing, she saw Zuko staring slack-jawed at the pair making out right over the living room table. The erection ever-present within his Firelord pants, his face red with growing lust combined with the slight intoxication of the win. He looked like he wanted what they were offering to him and stepped forward. 

“Mhh? Z-Zuko?” Jin woozily asked as she slowly pulled off of Ty Lee’s lips leaving a gooey trail of saliva connecting their lips. She felt anxious and nervous that she kissed someone that wasn’t him despite the actual second girl calling her out on residual feelings for the scar-faced boy. “I-I….want you to join in.~” 

Jin purred as she felt confident and alluring after seeing his erection, then she felt Ty Lee creep up behind her body cupping her breasts into each hand enticingly before his eyes. The girl rested her head on one of her shoulders and eyed Zuko expectantly with a wide cheshire smile. 

“Well? We’re waiting. Get those big  red clothes off and join in, hubby cakes.” Ty Lee teased seeing him bristle up.

“Hubby cakes, eh? Alright then, you crazy girl…..” Zuko began and hastily undid his clothing by tossing off his mantle, pulling up his shirt, and dropping his pants to where his large foot-length member stuck out standing erect like a pillar in front of their faces.

Jin’s eyes immediately went wide upon seeing it and salivated at the sight of Zuko’s massive appendage throbbing with desire.

“H-holy…..! You’re big!” Jin gasped and felt Ty Lee pull down the hem of her green qipao dress revealing her DD-cup sized breasts before him. Out came her light brown nipples and with it Zuko’s member twitched as he brought himself closer to them. 

***

The two girls shrugged off their tops with Ty Lee simply l lifting up her loose-fitting tank top revealing her modest D-cup sized pair of breasts, her pink nipples were erect with excitement as she and Jin knelt before Zuko’s massive length readily with their full voluminous assets firmly within each of their hands. 

He stood up above them patiently waiting until he felt Jin’s pair of tits sandwich around his length first. The soft plushy feel of her massive mammaries closing around his length made him groan loudly from within his throat, he felt his member throb excitedly as she began pushing her tits up and down in slow sensual motion.

“Nnggh. Jin….!~” He gasped and reached down to hold the back of her head closely while the girl feverishly pumped her tits along the smooth throbbing surface of his shaft. Zuko felt amazing leisure coming from Jin’s tits, the girl had an excited smile on her face as she looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

‘He likes it, he really likes it!’ She thought feeling her heart race even more as she felt the boy she loved throb noticeably between her titties. Then from out the corner of her eye she saw Ty Lee lean in with her set of plump voluminous D cups, the girl held each of them in her hands and stood up a bit above Jin’s position placing her tits around the topside of Zuko’s cock doubling the pillowy pleasure of breasts smothering his penis.

This made the Firelord growl loudly in rising euphoria, causing him to grab each of their heads as they both pumped their breasts steadily along his shaft at the same time. Soft skin-sliding motions followed with both feverishly working their tits up and down repeatedly along his length. There was no other kind of bliss in the world that compared with both girls being as well-endowed as they were.

“Aaaaghh….!” Zuko gasped as he bucked his hips sensually back and forth into their faces. Jin and Ty Lee exchanged a knowing look between each other and nodded just before Ty Lee craned her head downward sucking the head of his dick in between her lips. Her mouth sealed tightly in wet suction along Zuko’s cockhead slurping hungrily with a perverse smile on her face. Zuko’s hips started rolling even faster against their chests with Ty Lee working her head up and down on him sensually in hasty back and forth motions.

Her lips popped and slurped making loud sucking noises with Jin watching and learning as she went. She could see the life in Ty Lee’s sparkling eyes as she ground her head into her cleavage tasting the Firelord’s dick as it pushed into her mouth. Her thirst quenched and her throat ran dry as she wanted, Jin wanted some of that now too. Ty Lee noticed her eager look and slowly pulled herself off of his cockhead in order to allow Jin to lean up closely. The accurate pulled herself away from his length allowing the girl to take her place and gesturing to his appendage with an encouraging smile.

“Go ahead, have a taste.~” Ty Lee goaded and Jin did exactly as she said. The girl leaned up on her knees and sandwiched her tits around the top half of the Firelord’s massive cock. Zuko hissed with clenched teeth as he felt the pillowy pleasure of her large breasts swallow up his dick again, only this time the girl dipped her head down and sucked the light pink head into her wet lips.

“Mhmm.~” Jin hummed warmly as she wrapped her lips around the shroom of his head, Zuko tilted his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt Jin tighten her oral vice-like hold on his penis. Her tits smothered in gyrations, her lips suckled hungrily on the head with her face pulling back and forth into her own cleavage. It was a dual sensation the likes of which the Firelord never felt before and it made him want more of this Earth Kingdom beauty.

“Mmmhh. Mh mhh mhh mhmm!~” Jin bobbed her head back and forth on it some more tasting his length hungrily as she kept her tits smothering his shaft. Her doughy mounds pressed and kneaded the surface feeling his veins throb even more as she continued her service for another ten minutes. The entire time Ty Lee watched with encouragement and enthusiasm seeing Jin act as brazen as herself in pleasing Zuko. 

Eventually Zuko felt himself ready to blow and held Jin’s face closely into his hands making her drop her tits and swallow up his length into her throat entirely with cheeks bloating big. Her eyes shot open when she felt the first big blast of semen flooding into her throat! Zuko groaned even louder as he held her head into his crotch grinding himself into her face as she swallowed down all of his seed that came out. 

“*Gulp gulp* Mmmhhnm!~” Jin moaned loudly as she felt the gooey warmth flood into her stomach, Zuko was cumming so fast she couldn’t keep up and reluctantly pulled her face from his pelvis when her cheeks reached a bloated shape. Thankfully he was still cumming leaving her face painted in sperm until Ty Lee placed her face down in her stead to swallow up his dick.

“Mnnhh!~” She whimpered internally as she felt her lover’s cock spurt more thick creamy ropes of semen straight into the roof of her mouth. Her tongue immediately started lapping everything up and curling around his throbbing length as his orgasm gradually died down. She mewled some more and sucked hard on Zuko’s dick milking him with her lips and pressing her face snugly into his crotch feeling his light tuft of pubic hair tickle her nose.

Her lips squeezed even tighter around it as she felt the thick gushes of Zuko’s semen pump down her throat until he was done. The Firelord was left panting and felt Ty Lee’s lips suckle and squeeze even tighter as she pulled and pushed her head into his wait finishing him off. Gulping down the rest of his delicious and rather addicting spunk Ty Lee pulled herself off of his waist with cheeks full of it. She drew herself back enough to show Zuko a mouth full of spunk on display within her open lips. 

“Aaaahh…..” She hummed openly while swishing her tongue around. Jin, watching Ty Lee act naughty with him, got a certain idea in head as the acrobat swallowed down the rest of his sperm with a tasty sigh. “Mmmh! Delicious, hehehehe.” 

She giggled to herself and then stood up seeing Zuko very mildly winded as his member hung free from his disheveled clothing. Raising a foot up she gently nudged his chest backwards making him stumble onto a set of pillows as she slowly started undressing before him. 

“Wait, let me go first.” Jin purred huskily next to Ty Lee, who nodded and allowed the Earth Kingdom girl to step in front of her placing herself before Zuko as she tugged apart her clothing slowly. 

“Jin….” Zuko groaned as he watched the beautiful big-breasted girl slowly shimmy out of her dress with hands keeping the robe-part of her outfit clenched tightly to her massive tits. She had a coy sultry smile on her face as she slowly turned around exposing her naked back to him as the rest of her qipao dress slid off of her bodacious body. 

The boy groaned internally as she watched her plump perfect ass become exposed to him to next. Her robe slid off entirely and puddled around her ankles leaving her only in a loose white cloth pair of panties riding up high between her buttcheeks. His eyes roamed all over her sexual form taking it all in as she turned around wearing a ready look on her face. Jin reached up to undo her hair letting everything fall free allowing her brown hair to cascade around her shoulders, she then pulled down her underwear revealing her lightly furred womanhood to him. Her pussy lips glistened with growing excitement, she spread her legs apart and squatted slightly showing him the open velvet area of her moistened pussy. 

“Just relax, Zuko. I’ll take care of you first.” She purred and nudged her right foot into his chest making him lean back to where he was laying down entirely. His member stood up fully erect and rigid like it were a monument tower of some sort. 

‘That look on her face, her body, everything about her is driving me crazy.’ Zuko thought as he quickly shrugged off whatever was left of his clothing appearing fully naked from the waist up. Jin walked over to his body and slowly lowered herself down onto him hunching above his waist and looking as though she was ready to straddle him. Her pussy was a mere few inches above his cock with her fingers spreading her slit wide open with anticipation. Tossing a loving yet flirty look to Zuko Jin lowered herself down onto his penis feeling the thick bulbous head push into her opening .

“Aaahh…! Aah!” Jin shrieked loudly as she felt her insides twist apart to welcome the thick veiny intruder that was Zuko’s dick. The Firelord underneath her body shuddered loudly as he felt the girl’s body press down upon him next, Jin rested her mammaries into his chest and felt his thickness push all the way into her hymen. This discovery made Zuko open his eyes and stare at her in wonder as she struggled to acclimate to the feeling of him being inside of her.

“Yes…..I’m a virgin, I’ve been saving it for awhile now and since I met you, Zuko, it was being saved for you.” She revealed making his heart melt a little more and causing Ty Lee to playfully roll her eyes as she stripped naked nearby.

Zuko moaned softly ijn bliss and felt the girl’s vessel wrap tightly around his dick as he pushed himself upward into her womb sheathing his throbbing length to the hilt inside of her pussy. The tight moist seal of her snatch made him begin rolling his pelvis up and down in sensually flowing motions making Jin spread her legs further apart so she could start riding him. 

“Mmnnnhh! Oooh hooo, Zuko!~” Jin howled softly with eyes closed and chest elevating just a little bit. Her squishy balloon tits started scraping his pecs left and right as she began riding him to her heart’s content. Her doughy buttcheeks smacked and squished into his thighs with him pushing in hilt deep inside of her pussy. 

The light-tanned girl began rolling her hips more fluidly back and forth along his waist. Their soft skin-slapping sounds of lovemaking started flowing into the air along with her breathy moans and sighs of grand relief. Jin’s chest stayed above Zuko’s head jiggling front and back as though tempting him to grab those sacred fruits and play with them at his leisure. He smirked and did exactly that by grabbing her right tit making Jin squeal loudly behind her lips and fondled her while she continued to fuck herself on his meat.

“Aaaaghh! Oooohhh!~: She howled out with mouth hanging open in euphoria as she rose and fell onto his penis making soft squelching noises come out as her pussy swallowed his member whole. Jin loved this, loved everything about it. The reality that she was now making love to the boy of her dreams still surprised her, but here she was taking him into her feminine body and feeling her core overload with pleasure thanks to his massive dick stirring up her insides. She voluntarily squeezed her inner thighs around him wiggling left and right as she felt his cock pummel her womb in gentle breeding manner.

Zuko moaned softly with one hand wrapped around her tit squeezing it in soft circles as he turned his face to suck his lips around the other one making her shudder with extreme pleasure. Writhing and moaning she continued humping his waist for the next twenty minutes until Zuko sat up with his mouth detached from her boob catching her by surprise. He flashed an impassioned look and cupped her face lovingly before pulling it onto his lips. Her mouth met his in a sweet passionate embrace making Jin’s heart melt upon contact. She wrapped her naked arms around his neck embracing him wholeheartedly as they started making out. 

“Mmmhhh!~” She whimpered into his face and felt his strong tongue dominate her own in a tongue-swirling liplock. The girl’s body began rapidly rutting into his waist in wild frenzy, her buttcheeks slapped voraciously into his thighs repeatedly taking him into her innermost depths in desperate need while her walls started constricting around his penis.

“Hggnnhh! Aahh….Jin….! I’m getting close.” Zuko announced in a hot breath once they broke apart. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head as though granting expression to let it all out inside of her. She didn’t care that the risk of pregnancy was great today, she just wanted to feel Zuko’s seed splash into her ovaries. Thus, her hips started rowing back and forth strongly intensifying the vice-like feeling of her snatch squeezing his meat. This made both teenagers moan and howl in unadulterated bliss.

Zuko’s hands reached down to her buttocks gripping them in each hand and began jackhammering upward into Jin making her bounce rapidly in his lap. Her legs came around wrapping tightly around his buttocks keeping him sealed inside of him as they rutted animatedly for another fifteen minutes while moaning out in loud huffs of breath.

“Unngh….ughh...aaahhhh! Here it comes, Jin!” Zuko announced feeling his balls bloat and his member swell inside of her pussy as the thick deluge of potent sperm came blasting out of his dick. 

“Eeeeaaaa!~” Jin cried out in ecstasy as she came the exact same time she felt Zuko’s seed pour into her susceptible womb. Splash after splash of thick warm spunk pumped into her body, again and again, filling up her insides in basically no time at all. She wiggled herself into his lap some more reeling in ecstasy as she felt him cum an enormous amount inside of her. Secretly she wondered if she was no pregnant with this much seed flowing into her pussy.

Sensually riding out her orgasm she grooved her hips along his waist for another minute while he came and then slumped back in his arms panting while wearing a delirious smile on her face. Zuko looked at her with pride and felt his member had only softened partially despite the intense ejaculation. 

“Don't forget about me here.~” A cutesy voice giggled making him look up to see Ty Lee, in all her naked splendor, walk towards them and kneel behind Jin’s naked back. Her full bountiful D cup titties jiggled with every step raising the Firelord's arousal once as the girl snaked her hands around Jin’s body. “Oooh, so big and plump. I actually envy your size, you know. I think plenty of girls would, but do they have the technique?”

Ty Lee said this as she expertly poked her fingers into some pressure points around Jin’s breasts making her bristle up stiffly in reaction and feel extreme stimulations surge through her mammaries.

“Hggnnhh! Ooooh, where did you learn these things?” She whimpered pursing her lips tightly and tossing her head left and right as she felt the acrobat fondle her tits some more. Jin whimpered some more and Zuko watched feeling his erection stir up inside of her cream-stuffed pussy in arousal. 

They moaned and huffed with faces nudging up close to each other as Ty Lee kissed up her neck in an erotic lesbian fashion. Zuko had seen this plenty of times when she was with him during rounds on Azula’s bed or whenever he took Mai and Ty Lee to his. It was always a turn on and she knew he’d like it. Turning her face back over to him Ty Lee smiled coyly at Zuko and crooked an index finger beckoning him to lean in closer . He did that and Ty Lee pulled him onto her sweet succulent lips merging his own with hers for a deep loving kiss filled with passion.

“Mmhh.~” She hummed warmly as she sucked the lips of Firelord Zuko sensually before Jin’s eyes, to the latter’s surprise she pulled back and gestured for her to join in. Jin, blushing heatedly, leaned in forward capturing Zuko’s mouth into hers and indulging herself in a steamy exchange that soon included Ty Lee merging her face into theirs.

A three-way sloppy oral exchange occurred with Ty Lee and Jin sucking the lips of the Fire Prince and in turn made out hungrily with him via tongues curling over one another. Soft wet moans echoed about with both girls tasting each other, then Zuko, then merging their tongues together all at once. It was a cacophony of tongues and lips working each other with intimate wet bliss. Zuko held each of the girls together closely with his hands feeling them hungrily suck on his lips.

Eventually they finished making out with each other with Jin feeling her orgasm approaching again due to the raunchy kiss all three shared. Smirking Ty Lee reached around her voluptuous body and aimed a finger down under her body pushing it into her juicy cum-filled slit making her tense up again and shriek.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Oooohh I’m sensitive down there!” Jin shrieked out as her body shuddered in a sudden climax making her folds gush and squeeze down on Zuko’s dick once more. The boy grunted with clenched teeth and felt her pussy wring his member tightly as she writhed about in his lap. 

“Nngh!” Zuko grunted loudly to himself. He endured the sensation of her folds convulsing tightly around his length as she rode out the rest of her climax. Seeing her highly sexual body heave back and forth on his waist titillated him greatly, soon she finished cumming on his pelvis spritzing his waist with her juices until she slumped back with a tired smile.

“Oooooh…..yeah.~” Jin crooned as she laid on her back. Her tits were rising and falling noticeably with her face wearing a very delirious smile. Cum oozed out of her opening and her body still tingled thanks to Ty Lee’s chi-blocking touches earlier.

“Oopsie, I think maybe my magical touch overdid it,but maybe it’s also because she got off on you stuffing her with so much. I bet she came like crazy around you, Zuko.” Ty Lee guessed as she stood up with him to observe Jin’s nearly-comatose state from above. Jin was a mess with cum oozing out of her and body still twitching here and there as she breathed laboriously.

“Yeah, maybe, but…..” Zuko trailed off and looked to the cute brunette circus girl taking her hand and holding her closely to his body with an enamored look in his eyes. “....it’s your turn next anyway. Let’s leave her to rest for a bit while I have you next, wife.~”

Ty Lee bristled up at his assertiveness and gleefully nodded before their lips met again in a fresh hungry lip-lock. She smothered her mouth into his letting out all her unrestrained love for the boy, until Zuko grabbed her thighs and took her posture out from under her letting her roll onto the soft carpeted ground with her legs up. Letting go of her lips he pulled back and shifted into a position where his legs hunched around her body  keeping hers hung high into the air over his hips. Ty Lee knew this position all too well, it was his favored mating press position and she felt giddy to have Zuko take her in this arrangement.

“Oooh, someone’s excited.~” She chirped and saw his member, slick and erect with Jin’s juices, hover over her moist velvet slit readily. He planted his hands just above her nimble shoulders and looked into her spirited face as he sunk himself to the hilt inside of her tight lightly furred pussy.

“Mmngghh! Yes! This is what mama’s been missing! Zukoooo!~” Ty Lee cried out in utter elation as she rolled onto her back completely at Zuko’s mercy as he pressed himself down on top of her nimble body. Her breasts started heaving and her legs started dangling out the back of his waist hovering in the air as he drove his cock into her tight dripping pussy. 

Her walls spread out then tightly coiled around his length as it sunk down all the way into her womb like before. It ticked off many sensitive spots inside of her making the girl writhe with pleasure as Zuko began plowing his hips in and out of her cunt like he was doing. He held his arms around underneath her neck keeping her firmly pressed underneath while his hips slammed down voraciously in a gentle pattern. His buttocks jiggled and her insides churned as his member pushed and pulled along her vaginal confines, Ty Lee was in absolute nirvana right now and voluntarily flexed her pelvic muscles around his length furthering the pleasure they both received.

“Mngh! Mh mh mh mh mh hnn!” Zuko grunted as he pummeled the gymnast’s smooth nimble body voraciously against the ground beneath them. Pillows laid about scattered and cushioning her backside as her frame heaved back and forth into the Firelord’s frame. Ty Lee held onto Zuko tightly keeping her arms locked around the back foh is neck and huffing loudly into the side of his face relishing the feel of his rock-hard member pummeling her insides. 

Her pussy squelched and squeezed around him tightly with her peak reaching ever closer as he bottomed out of her for a solid thirty minutes. 

“Uhh uh uh uh uh aaaahhh! Zukooooo!~” She howled out with head tilting back and chest pushing forward squishing her breasts into his pecs as she felt her body beginning to shiver with excitement. Her mound gushed and her folds started squeezing tightly around the thick of his length, Zuko recognized this as Ty Lee reaching orgasm and began sawing out of her at a more frenzied pace!

Loud raucous slapping noises filled the air entirely as well as Ty Lee’s heartfelt moans of pleasure and happiness. Her arms hugged Zuko tightly even more as her toes began curling up with her body preparing to orgasm. Howling even louder she eventually wound up stirring Jin from her post-coital slumber making the green-eyed beauty lift her head up to watch as Zuko slammed his bottom down onto the second girl of the night. Once his thick bloated balls landed into her nether region he lifted up his head and howled loudly in orgasmic euphoria. She saw Ty Lee do the same as her body shuddered with orgasmic intensity along with him!

“Aaaaaaaaaa!~” She hollered out feeling her folds clench tightly around his dick as he deliberately spread her insides with one hard final push. Zuko clenched his teeth and felt the thick rush of sperm pour out of his member for the third time tonight. Jin watched as his balls bloated like small balloons and saw that thick heaps of sperm flooded Ty Lee’s snatch the very next second. 

The girl clung onto him tightly keeping her legs upturned high in the air moaning out his name repeatedly as she felt the thick overflow of cum pour into her body nonstop. Jin gulped, she could practically taste his seed again and felt her loins stir with renewed lust and arousal as she sat up watching while the Firelord pumped Ty Lee full. Hearing the loud gulping noises of his cum pumping into her continued for nearly two and a half minutes by Jin’s count, she marveled at how much Zuko can unload and wondered if either she or Ty Lee were going to be pregnant with his babies later on. A thought to ponder some other day.

“Mnngghhh!~” Ty Lee purred with eyes drifting up in her sockets and a wide goofy smile on her face as their orgasms eventually ceased leaving Zuko pressing down on top of him grunting as the last shots of spunk came out of him.

“Hnhh. You flexed your muscles again, didn’t you? I could really feel the tightness increasing, Ty Lee.” Zuko commented in a heart groan as he slowly pulled out of her lifting himself off her body as a thick gush of sperm oozed out of her cunt. Ty lee was left sprawled on her backside with legs spread wide apart and cum oozing out of her gaping pussy in droves. Jin marveled at it again and felt herself wanting an encore from the man that seeded them both.

He sat back down on his rear letting out a hard breath as his member became softened following that back-to-back romp. Ty Lee curled up on her rear and sat back up looking at Jin with a giddy smile on her face as though she was just welcomed into a secret group.

“So? What do you think? Is he on fire or what?” She joked making Zuko groan as he rubbed his head with embarrassment. Jin simply giggled and pulled herself up to lay on the side showing of her ample butt towards Zuko unintentionally.

“He was amazing, this is amazing, everything about this….about you two is amazing. Sorry if I’m repeating myself, it’s just….feels so good.” Jin commented bringing up her legs and spreading them apart as she shifted her seating. She spread open her freshly fucked womanhood revealing the thick amounts of ooze inside of her. Ty Lee’s was more abundant as she spread herself open showing her body off, but as the two began talking to each other about this and that while Zuko…..felt his eyes wander to someplace particular.

His amber fiery eyes honed in on the girl’s and their bodies, the way they were sitting on their sides with backsides turned towards him showed the Firelord the full volume of their perfect curvaceous asses. Ty Lee’s was lighter skinned and creamy-looking to boot, she had a more ample curvature to it making it look nearly like an actual heart. Zuko licked his lips as he felt his arousal return hardening his dick little by little. He then looked to Jin’s posterior seeing that she was thick in width and perfectly round and supple making her ass better than Ty Lee’s even. The way that light-brown buttocks jiggled with every movement she made had him growing hungrier for seconds. Zuko stood up on his kneecaps with member newly re-hardened catching the attention of both girls as they stopped talking to each other and noticed him. 

“Zuko?” Jin asked cutely feeling bewildered by his dark expression then saw his member standing at full mast making her squeal in surprise as he suddenly pushed the two of them to lay over each other.

“Oooh! Zuko….feeling frisky already, huh?” Ty Lee giggled as she laid on her back once again with legs entangling with Jin’s. The Earth Kingdom girl was right on top of her body with tits squishing gently against her own nudging nipple to nipple. Ty Lee cooed softly as she felt them then saw Zuko positioning himself right behind Jin’s upturned body running his hands softly along her cheeks making her coo at his touch.

Ty Lee looked up into Jin’s eyes seeing her fluster with excitement and happiness until she pulled on her shoulders to grab her attention. Jin turned and saw Ty Lee’s heartstruck eyes reflected in her green orbs, suddenly the girl felt a kindred connection to her partner as they felt Zuko’s length nudge openly across Jin’s buttocks.

“Congratulations, you’re one of us now. You’ll be getting all the Zuko loving you could ever ask for and then some.” Ty Lee stated making the girls chest swell with happiness upon receiving this fact. Turning her head back over to see Zuko nod back to her in confirmation Jin suddenly manifested her own set of heartstruck eyes and turned back to Ty Lee engaging her in a raunchy lesbian kiss. The two girls made out passionately with each other while the sole male in the room watched with growing arousal. Seeing his wife swallow the tongue of his future-wife titillated him to the extreme.

“You two, belong to me today.” He said darkly with lust evident in his throat, the dominance in his voice sent shivers up Ty Lee’s body pulling her back from Jin’s lips wearing some of her saliva on her face. She then reached her arms around the other girl’s waist hugging her body closely with anticipation. her reach her arms around Jin’s waist to hug her closely in anticipation. 

Ty Lee spread herself apart with legs spaced wide open offering her pussy to Zuko first. He took that invitation with glee and guided his member over into her snatch pushing into her folds making Ty Lee gasp loudly with ecstasy as she felt him push in to the hilt.

“Mnng!” Zuko grunted as he felt the tight spongy walls of her snatch wringing his member into her inner sanctum again. He felt Ty Lee flex her pelvic muscles on his length once more, just as a talented acrobat like her would prefer to do. Biting his lip he began drawing back his pelvis making his member moistly pull out before shoving it right back in. Ty Lee gasped in euphoria, Jin looked on over her shoulder at Zuko steadily increasing his pace making their combined position sway to and fro to his fucking.

“Aaaahhh….Zuko!~” Ty Lee cried out with cheeks flaring up as he bottomed out of her diligently for the next fifteen minutes. Not wanting to leave Jin out of the action he swiftly pulled out of Ty Lee’s cunt and inserted himself into Jin’s from behind making her squeal loudly as her body tensed up.

“Nngghhh! Eeeaaagghh!~” She cried out shuddering with intensity as she suddenly came from feeling his appendage burrow into her cervix again. Her buttocks quivered around his waist making her vaginal muscles squeeze tight on him, a goofy smile crossed her face as she wiggled atop of Ty Lee’s naked body right then. Zuko groaned and began sawing out of her pussy making sure she felt every inch go into deep like before. Her buttocks began slamming into his pelvis mechanically yet again with soft gasps airing out of Jin’s mouth as she felt him buck into her.

Zuko grunted consecutively as he felt Jin’s pussy wring his member like Ty Lee’s, he bottomed out of her for another ten minutes then switched back to the other girl making her squeal loudly as well upon feeling him inside of her again. 

“Nngghhh!” Ty Lee shouted and writhed underneath Jin’s body keeping her breasts pressed into the second girl’s chest as Zuko took turns sliding out of one girl and pushing into another. From feeling Jin’s buttocks mesh into his waist to succumbing to the pleasure of Ty Lee’s pelvic muscle control squeezing his dick tight as he bottomed out of her.

Both girls held onto each other tightly feeling Zuko piston out of each of them in tandem, one girl would be rocking her body back and forth while the other waited and vice versa. Both of them felt the splendor of Zuko’s dick pummeling their insides voraciously giving them maximum bliss. For another twenty or so minutes Zuko bucked into each of the girls feeling their delicious firm rumps press into his body as he sawed out of them in turns. Ty Lee and Jin hugged each other tightly while huffing loudly in ecstasy, each of them swayed and wriggled together as he fucked them without pause, but now each girl was reaching their apex and getting ready to cum.

Zuko pulled out of Jin and pushed into Ty Lee when he felt the girl wring her pussy muscles tightly around his length making him push all the way inside of her body. Ty lee suddenly felt ‘that’ button get pushed once she felt all of him inside and wound up kicking her legs up into the air instinctively wrapping around Zuko’s thighs keeping him locked in. He grunted tightly through clenched teeth and felt his member beginning to swell as Ty Lee pulled him in deep amidst the rush of climax.

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” Ty Lee cried out with eyes clenched tight and mouth gaping open as she howled out in climax. 

Zuko shoved his entire being into his wife’s body making her feel every inch of his sausage push into her depths. He could feel the pressure coming and soon enough his testicles bloated with release as his shaft throbbed inside of Ty Lee’s pussy. The cockhead pushed through her cervix making her squeal loudly once more and unleashed a thick potent volley of spunk straight into her womb en masse! 

Zuko growled loudly as he felt the thick rush of spunk flow into Ty Lee’s body, grunting loudly and feeling the life leave his balls he quickly pulled out of her and slid right into Jin. The girl let out a surprised squeak as she felt his pulsating appendage push all the way inside of her cervix and into her womb. Jin instantly came from the sudden intrusion and wiggled her buttocks against his waist as she felt his cum flood her insides.

“Oooh…..ahhh!~” Jin cried out with eyes misting over and lowering to a half-lidded state. Her mouth hung open agape moaning hotly as her body shuddered and wretched repeatedly over Ty Lee’s body.

The girls moaned loudly together in unison as they each rode out their climaxes respectively while Zuko spent the next two minutes cumming inside of Jin’s pussy. His pelvis twisted and pumped repeatedly into her body for what felt like forever until he finally expired keeping himself docked with the beautiful Earth Kingdom girl. Hunching over her naked backside he spooned her lovingly and cupped her face from the side seeing her starstruck eyes leer intimately into his amber orbs. The two merged together in a sweet sensual embrace soon after, Jin pressed her lips softly into Zuko’s savoring the kiss and relishing the golden heat of this romantic heat.  Ty Lee looked on with pride as they made out intimately right above her prone body, thankfully the pair lumbered to the side dismounting her and cuddling together as he kissed her more fiercely resulting in a more heated make-out session.

“Mnngghh.~” Jin moaned into Zuko’s mouth tasting his saliva as their tongues rolled into each other with slippery passion.

After a minute or two of this Zuko then pulled off of Jin’s body and brought himself to rest between the two naked ladies ready to fall asleep. His chest was heaving and his breath gone ragged, they were much the same and yet all three were immensely satisfied with how things went. Jin curled up on his side first with Ty Lee following after, both of them hugged his arms intimately with peaceful smiles on their faces as one by one they all collapsed into a heavy sleep. Cum continued to ooze out of both of their pussies leaving a messy trail on the floor.

******

Waiting on the pier of the Fire Nation Navy port was an irate Azula tapping her right foot repeatedly with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Mai was standing right next to her looking sullen and bored, as usual, while patiently waiting for their husband to arrive. 

“You know, at the risk of ticking you off, I’m sure Zuko may have picked up fourth wife thanks to Ty Lee and her sex drive. It may just be scuttlebutt rumor though.” Mai explained in her usual dry voice.

“Oh, I believe there is truth to that one. My dear husband and brother will a lot of explaining to do once he returns. His trip to Ba Sing Se should’ve been shorter than it was and it is very lethal to him to incur the wrath of an impatient wife.” Azula answered wearing a vicious smirk on her face.

“And you’re not concerned about all the assassination attempts? There’s been at least five of them, four if you ignore that embarrassing fifth one.” Mai added until she saw the Royal Ship Zuko and Ty Lee were said to be riding on.

“Oh, I know Zuzu isn’t weak enough to lose to those wimps. Besides, if he did get hurt then it’s a fort night in bed with disciplinary encouragement for him. He knows better.” Azula stated as her smirk grew wider upon seeing the Fire Nation ship come closer and closer to dock. 

Once it did the ladder descended down to settle into the ground, Mai and Azula looked up to see Zuko surrounded by his usual security detail with the addition of Ty Lee hanging off his right shoulders lovingly while another girl hung off his left the same way. The suggestive smiles on their faces told the Fire Queen all she needed to know, thus, her smirk widened viciously making Mai a little afraid of her fellow wife.

‘I swear I can see razor sheep teeth now.’ She noted mentally as Azula let out an excited sigh upon greeting them.

“Oh, this is going to be good. We get to welcome the newest ‘member’ of the family, and our dear  husband will get a lesson in ‘Discipline’ involving a whip as a bonus.” Azula stated making Zuko gulp nervously when he saw her face.

 

 

To be continued…..

End of Chapter

AN: This has been a Patreon Commission for Aggron Black.


End file.
